


Colleagues

by falconstories



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconstories/pseuds/falconstories
Summary: In which Glynda happened to be at the same bar after work as Winter. They're both a little needy, and Glynda has just enough liquid courage to make a move on the woman she's worked with for years.





	Colleagues

**Author's Note:**

> This ship hardly has any content, and that's a crying shame, because it's..well..not to be one of those, but it's better than the main ship each of these characters is typically associated with/forced in. And I hate to only feed the smut side of it, but I was in a mood and this isn't just going to collect dust in my documents. So enjoy.  
> Oh, this is also my first smut, so uh, please don't judge me too hard. (These aren't going to become a common thing. Probably.)

Throwing back another drink, Glynda shot a look towards the white haired woman at the bar. She had been killing her all night with the way she kept glancing over at her, biting her lip, and Glynda had finally had enough alcohol to pursue her. “Hey, cutie!” She shouted, beckoning the woman over.

Winter rolled her eyes, pursing her lips. As a..well, a woman, she dealt with a lot of people that thought they could hit on her. Just so happens that this blonde had been chattering about her big cock since she got her first drink in her, and Winter was...interested, to say the least. So she couldn't just not go over to speak to her.

“What is it, Glynda?” She didn't have to ask, because she could already tell what the answer would be, but it seemed as if the question amused Glynda. Alright then.

“I want to take you out to my car for a little fun. I promise it'll be worth your while,” she half-purred/half-growled, standing up. A tent had already formed and was poking her skirt out a small amount, making Winter's eyebrow raise. She may have also gotten a little wet from the boldness Glynda was showing, but if that was the case, she didn't say so.

Instead of a verbal response, she simply smirked and nodded. Glynda wasted no time in grabbing her wrist and pulling her outside to the sleek silver Jaguar. Winter gasped at it, not having expected such, although perhaps she should have. Glynda was the kind of woman with expensive tastes - something many professionals seemed to share. Not that she was acting very professional at that moment, when she was all but rubbing herself off through her skirt.

“Come on….” Glynda whined uncharacteristically, gesturing at the open door. Winter climbed in the back seat, leaning back against the opposite door and spreading her legs out. Maybe she was needing this more than she admitted to herself.

Glynda took it as the invitation it was, and was positioning herself between the woman's legs almost instantly. The soft click of the door shutting behind her didn't really register to either of them, Glynda too focused on discarding her skirt and Winter staring too intently at her package to notice. It was for that reason that when the skirt did manage to come undone and find itself on the car floor, Winter's expression changed. She was disappointed. But when the dark lingerie hiding away Glynda's not-so-secret secret came off, it was impossible for the Schnee to hide her snort. In fact, she burst into laughter.

Glynda deflated, shifting back to sit on her legs. This was why she didn't show people, or have relations with anyone. They always laughed. Even with alcohol in her system, it still hurt.

“It's so little- pfffft!”

A snarl curled the older woman's lips, and she moved to grab her skirt so that she could use it to hide her shame. “It's average!”

“Oh please!! You talked all night as if you carried a greatsword in your pants, when you carry a toothpick!”

“It isn't that small..” She whimpered. Never had she so swiftly been taken down, but Glynda was absolutely defeated. Repositioning herself, she sat normally in the seat and put her hand over her bulge. If she had ever wished for it to be larger, now was the time she did the most. It was entirely unexpected whenever Winter was suddenly straddling her with the most smug look on her face. “You're so easy,” she taunted.

“If I'm so small, what are you doing?”

Winter's hand moved on top of Glynda's and pulled it away, along with the skirt. The  ~~tiny~~ average cock sprang up to meet her hand, pulsing a bit when she wrapped her fingers around it. The sharp inhale from the woman under her made Winter smirk, and she rolled her eyes. “I can enjoy things that are small. Besides, even if it isn't very long, it's certainly thick enough to get something done.”

Even though she wasn't entirely sure it was a compliment, Glynda still blushed. Winter thought it was small, which was bad, but she was still going to give it a chance. That was good. At least she'd get laid.

While Winter had her fun feeling up the little guy, Glynda's hands wandered up to her thighs. Pushing up her skirt, she gasped softly. “You aren't wearing any..?”

“Why would I?”

Furrowing her brow, Glynda bit her lip. “Well…” She started, only to be cut off when Winter brought herself to hover over her cock. The action made her hold her breath, and when Winter started rubbing the tip between her wet folds, her heart may have stopped beating.

The younger of the women was unfazed by it, actually enjoying the feeling of how Glynda was paralysed under her. It even left her a little surprised when she heard the quiet whisper of, “You aren't wanting to use a condom?”

To be honest, the thought hadn't crossed her mind. But she smiled and shook her head anyway. “Birth control,” she purred, and growing tired of waiting, forced herself down. Her hand moved away and she quickly felt the entire cock slip inside her.

That's when Glynda's heart exploded and she died.

Except she didn't.

A loud, embarrassing moan ripped through her throat like she had went twenty years without feeling that. And given the look on her face, Winter assumed that very well may have been the case.

But to make her feel better, the Schnee let her own soft moans escape as she began rocking her hips on Glynda. It was worrisome in a way how such a simple thing made her feel how much more snug things got.

Was Glynda a grower?

It certainly hadn't seemed that way, but perhaps she had thought she was more excited than she actually was. What Winter felt inside her was hot and thick and just long enough to comfortably fill her up. Hm. Curious.

Glynda's hands slid up to hold onto Winter's hips, helping her move by pulling her up and, after a moment or two, pushing her down as she thrusted her own hips up. It made delighted hums pour from Winter, and, wanting to match Glynda every step of the way, she started bouncing herself on top of her more enthusiastically.

Before either of them realised it, Winter's hands were tangled in the curls behind Glynda's ears and they were kissing so ferociously that they were basically having a lip battle. It escalated as Glynda brought in tongue, but Winter quickly found her claim to dominance.

Not without a price, of course, because the loss made Glynda frustrated, and she moved away. Winter was unsure how to react at first, rightfully so, but she hadn't much time to ponder on it before she felt sharp teeth biting at her neck.

“Oh gods, Glynda,” she moaned, tilting her head to the side to allow for easier access. The elder woman happily continued because of it, and even allowed her hands to move and slide up under the skirt Winter was still wearing. A growl of annoyance left the Schnee at how Glynda simply couldn't decide a place to hold and stick to it, but it dissolved into a purr as she felt blunt nails sink into the flesh of her posterior.

“Good girl…” Winter praised, balling a few strands of Glynda's pale hair around her fist before pulling at it. It hardly affected her at all, besides the kinky little moan that escaped her. It, along with everything else, however, was adding up, and Winter could feel how much Glynda was pulsing in her.

Begging for release, but holding it - for whose sake? Hers?

“You're trying so hard..” Winter couldn't help but be impressed. She felt her own orgasm creeping up on her, though, and knew that as hard as she tried, even Glynda wouldn't be able to keep from blowing then.

Winter's inner walls started to tighten around her cock, and Glynda did exactly what she had been waiting to do: She hilted herself in Winter and filled her up with string after string of cum. Even attempting to ride through her own, Winter was surprised at how long it lasted, and when they were both finished, she slumped against Glynda.

Despite the passion of the moment, what she couldn't have expected was whenever strong arms wrapped around her in a firm hug. It would've been awkward if anyone else had done such a thing while still buried inside her, but given the person was Glynda, she figured it was probably awkward anyway.

“Thank you for giving me a chance, even though I wasn't what you expected.”

The words touched her, as well as the genuine emotion behind the tone. Winter couldn't help but to find a way to cup Glynda's cheek and bring her in for a soft kiss. “I know I laughed before, but you did more than get the job done. I should be the one thanking you.”

“I'm not a prostitute. Please don't call this a job.”

“Shhhhhhhhhut up and let me be sweet.”

“Hmm….no thank you.”

“You're an asshole.”

Sticking her tongue out playfully, Glynda smiled. Maybe she wouldn't get to do anything with Winter ever again, but she would always have this memory. No one could ever take that away from her.


End file.
